Often times, users may have multiple user devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, smart TVs, or the like, where the user may be able to receive messages. If a particular message is sent to a particular one of the user's user devices that is not in the user's relative proximity, there may be a delay or inconvenience in the user seeing or otherwise having the message rendered.